Interrogatoire et Interrogations
by Antsybal
Summary: Batman interroge le Joker, quand Rachel prend le relais. Soudain, c'est elle qui a l'impression de subir les questions.


**Interrogatoire. **

La première fois que Rachel Dawes avait rencontré le Joker, il avait voulu la tuer. Il l'avait menacée, puis l'avait jetée du haut de la tour Wayne Enterprise. Mais cela ne le plaçait pas dans une position de force. Surprenant ses collègues les policiers, et malgré la demande de son ami Bruce Wayne, elle avait tenu à assister à son interrogatoire par le commissaire Gordon.

Elle se tenait face à la vitre sans teint, impassible. Près d'elle Wayne serrait les dents. Elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait d'intervenir. Le Joker se moquait de Jim, ne voulant pas dire où était passé Harvey. Car le procureur avait disparu, et si le clown était en prison à ce moment-là, personne à Gotham ne doutait de sa culpabilité. Gordon se leva, et Rachel se tourna vers Bruce pour voir sa réaction. Mais il avait disparu. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de sourire, le Joker se retrouvait écrasé contre la table, et le Batman était assis face à lui.

L'avocate regarda plus attentivement la scène. Il était fascinant de voir comme son ami se transformait quand il enfilait son costume. Il devenait tellement violent, comme si toute la colère que Bruce gardait en lui sortait avec l'apparition du justicier. Le Joker, narquois, expliqua à la Chauve-souris qu'elle ne devait pas cogner ses victimes à la tête. Il se trouva donc avec les phalanges écrasées par une force surprenante.

Le Batman mit la pression à l'interrogé, et Rachel écoutait, ne voulant perdre aucun mot de l'affaire. Si l'avocat du Joker avait été là, ils en auraient été quittes pour un vice de procédure. Etre violent avec le pire des assassins pouvait entraîner sa libération, elle était bien placée pour connaître la loi. Mais l'avocat de la défense n'était pas là, le Joker n'avait pas voulu en appeler, et elle devait avouer que la méthode de l'homme masqué était efficace. Elle voyait les défenses du clown faiblir. Mais il se ressaisissait toujours très vite, faisant preuve d'un humour douteux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand le Joker passa par-dessus la table pour se retrouver écrasé contre un mur, soulevé par le Batman. L'homme en noir s'énervait, et ça ne sentait pas bon pour le clown. Mais celui-ci éclata de rire. Un rire dément, hystérique. Ne réalisait-il pas ce qui allait arriver ? Il se retrouva projeté au sol et Rachel plissa les paupières. Elle n'aimait pas la violence. Elle n'arrivait plus à reconnaître son ami d'enfance, voyant seulement un homme costumé en train de casser la figure à un clown mort de rire. La scène avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Batman posa quelques questions supplémentaires mais n'obtenait du Joker que des leçons de vie, des vérités qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il souleva l'homme maquillé et le jeta contre la vitre par laquelle Rachel regardait, la brisant. Le Joker tomba au sol, hilare. Rachel observa les policiers à ses côtés. Il n'y avait qu'elle que cela dérangeait ?! Le Chevalier Noir cogna l'assassin au visage, faisant craquer sa mâchoire peinte en blanc. C'en était trop. L'avocate cogna du poing sur la vitre brisée, criant au Batman d'arrêter. Les fissures dans le verre permirent au son de passer et elle put voir son ami se tourner vers elle.

Le Joker aussi regarda dans sa direction. Bien entendu les deux hommes ne la voyaient pas mais au moins avaient-ils arrêté de se battre. Dans un mouvement de cape, le Batman se détourna du clown et sortit de la salle.

« Si ma méthode ne te convient pas, va l'interroger. Certaines personnes ne comprennent pas quand on leur parle, elles ont besoin qu'on leur cogne dessus. Tu verras vite que ce malade en fait partie. » murmura l'homme masqué avant de quitter le local d'interrogatoire.

Rachel sourit faiblement. Bruce n'était plus Bruce quand il portait cette tenue. Il devenait grave, même avec elle. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle dans laquelle se trouvait le Joker. Quand elle entra, ce dernier s'était relevé, et attendait patiemment, assis à la table en métal.

« Rachel, c'est ça ? La muse du Batman et du procureur ? Enchanté, ma belle ! »

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, à la soirée de Bruce Wayne. » rappela l'avocate en s'asseyant.

« Oui, bien sûr ! J'ai été tellement impoli et grossier ce soir-là ! »

« Drôle manière de qualifier le fait de jeter une inconnue d'une tour de plus de cent mètres, mais si vous trouvez que ce sont les termes qui conviennent, soit. »

Le Joker eut un sourire, qui, pour la première fois depuis que Rachel l'observait, contamina ses yeux. Il semblait réellement amusé par le cynisme de la jeune femme.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« On m'appelle le Joker, je suis le Joker. Je ne vois pas en quoi un nom vous serait utile pour sauver Harvey Dent. »

« Ce qui nous amène aux raisons de cet interrogatoire. Où est Harvey ? »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit au commissaire et à votre ami le Batman, j'étais en prison quand il a disparu. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Vous dirigez la pègre de Gotham depuis votre arrivée ici. Rien ne se passe sans vos ordres ou votre permission. Où avez-vous amené Dent ? »

« Vous me prenez pour un monstre, mais je n'en suis pas un. »

Rachel resta silencieuse.

« J'ai introduit une goutte d'anarchie à Gotham, j'ai à peine dérangé l'ordre établi, et je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que les citoyens ne deviennent aussi fous que moi. Je suis un homme qui vit avec son temps. Et notre époque est celle du chaos. Je n'ai fait que lancer la machine. »

« Où est Harvey ? »

« Harvey, Harvey ! Vous n'avez tous que lui en tête ? Réveillez-vous, vous êtes des individus, vous n'avez pas besoin de lui pour redresser Gotham et vous débarrasser de la pègre ! Si vous vouliez vraiment vivre dans une ville calme, vous n'attendriez pas après lui ! »

« Harvey Dent est un citoyen de Gotham, et il a disparu. Outre le fait qu'il soit le procureur du comté, nous vous interrogeons car il est de notre devoir civique de le retrouver. »

Le Joker s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il dévisagea Rachel, une lueur de fascination dans le regard.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il ne vous manque rien pour finir comme _elle_. » murmura simplement le clown.

« Elle… ? »

« Harley Quinn. Vous avez entendu parler d'elle ? »

« Dans les faits divers, il y a quelques années. L'article disait qu'une jeune psychiatre s'était suicidée après avoir disparu quelques temps. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. »

« Les médias n'ont jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé entre sa disparition et son suicide. La vérité, c'est qu'Harley était une femme comme vous. Quand elle s'asseyait face à moi, lors de nos séances de thérapie à Arkham, elle avait cette lueur, cette fascination dans les yeux. Elle finit par tomber amoureuse de moi, et m'aida à m'échapper. Pendant quelques mois, elle me suivit dans ma folie. Je dois avouer que j'avais de l'affection pour elle. Elle m'amusait. Chaque jour, elle se battait pour garder sa part d'humanité. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Son cœur la menait à moi, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à céder à ses pulsions morbides. Elle utilisa mon arme pour se suicider. Comme pour me faire culpabiliser. Autant dire que la dernière partie de son plan a échouée… »

Le Joker termina son récit, ajoutant la dernière phrase dans un rictus.

« Je ne suis pas comme elle. Je lutte chaque jour pour mettre des ordures dans votre genre derrière les barreaux. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. »

« La limite est mince. Et vous avez l'allure et l'attitude de quelqu'un qui n'est qu'à un pas de franchir la ligne. »

« Où est Harvey ? »

« Vous êtes une jolie femme. Vous auriez du succès dans la mafia. Vous pourriez avoir toute une bande de crétins sous vos ordres. »

Rachel durcit son regard et croisa les bras sur la table, se penchant en avant. Mais le Joker ne sembla pas remarquer son changement d'attitude et sa tentative d'intimidation.

« Remarquez, vous avez aussi votre bande d'admirateurs, ici.", reprit-il. "Dent, Batman,… Je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous plaire chez des types aussi lisses. Dans l'Injustice Gang, on a l'avantage d'être imprévisibles ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous ?! Répondez donc à ma question ! Où est Harvey Dent ? »

« Je parle de la vie que vous auriez si vous aviez le cran d'attraper votre liberté. »

« Et moi je parle de la disparition du procureur. »

« Oui, ça j'ai bien compris. Mais comme vous avez largement le temps de le sauver, j'en profitais pour discuter un peu. »

« Batman a raison, vous êtes un malade qui ne comprend que quand on lui cogne dessus. »

« Rien ne me fait peur, Miss Dawes. Les coups de votre super héros ne me font aucun effet. Je n'ai rien à craindre, rien à perdre. »

« Donnez-moi une adresse. S'il vous plait. »

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrante. Vous trouverez votre blondinet sur l'Avenue X, à Cicero. »

Derrière la vitre sans teint, Rachel entendit ses collègues se précipiter pour aller sauver le procureur. Elle fixa le Joker quelques secondes avant de se lever.

« Merci ! » l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il lui sourit d'un air mi goguenard, mi amusé.

« Merci d'avoir empêché le Batman de me casser la figure. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, mais pour lui. »

« Essayez de vous en persuader. »

Le Joker fit claquer sa langue en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Rachel. Interloquée, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Bien sûr, qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de protéger un type dans son genre. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**J'avais envie d'écrire cette scène depuis un moment, voilà chose faite. Je suis assez satisfaite du résultat, c'est ce que je voulais. Des avis?**


End file.
